Borknagar
NEWS Uptaded by the Borknagar Tribune. - 1/5 - King Mech has announced the construction of a nuclear powerplant. He says this should give a boost to the nation's economy. There was some manifestation against it. The police was called but there was no need for intervention. Most of the population supports the idea. (Read more) - 7/10 - Sea Power: Borknagar announces the creation of its Navy. In a speech, King Mech said that there will be no budget restrictions. It's not time to be shy. (Read more) - 1/6 - Wonderland! Borknagar has been developing wonders. Expensive, some might say, but the people of Borknagar now live happier, healthier and wealthier! (Read more) - 6/27 - Wars are over! With the enemies defeated, King Mech says our nation shall stay out of further battles until being able to stand on its feet again. For now, we shall aid our allies with as much money as possible, King Mech says. (Read more) - 6/26 - With two more nuclear weapons fired by Borknagar, reaching six fired and three received, King Mech says the war is near. Hundreds of thousands soldiers died, thousands of civilian. Our lives were sold by a high price to the enemy: their defeat! (Read more) Nation Information Borknagar is the land where brave men live and die. Poems shall be written and songs sung about the glories of this mighty nation. History After years of struggle, Borknagar managed to declare it's independency on the 23rd sunrise of October in the year 2006. Since it's independency, Borknagar is ruled by King Mech Warrior, with Queen Fernanda by his side. Just a few days after becoming independent, Borknagar was brutally and senselessly attacked by two countries. The harvest was lost. People died. The newly formed army was crushed, and so, Borknagar was in ashes and in anarchy. Once peace was declared, King Mech joined forces with the Independent Republic of Orange Nations, or IRON. Borknagar is a proud member of that alliance since then. With warmth, the nation was accepeted in IRON, received aid, and grow in large steps. In no time, it was bigger than those attackers. But King Mech had no urge for revenge, and kept leading Borknagar towards the top. With peace, came a time of great grownth. Step by step the engineers of the nation designed and built new sewer systems, roads, airports, banks came, factories, stadiums, among other improvements. The population rose quickly and happily. Nowadays, Borknagar tries to help the newer nations, as it once was aided. The population understands when low investiments are made on Borknagar, and large sums are sent to other nations. Temporary Coat of Arms Borknagar's Coat of Arms is guarded by a Cheetah and a Dragon. The cheetah is the symbol of Queen Fernanda's Family, while the red dragon is King Mech's family symbol. Both are united taking care of the kingdom. The crown above shows Borknagar's government, a Monarchy. The blue "B" represents the name of the country, while the Orange Delta is a reference to IRON Alliance. The Eagle is a symbol of freedom, and represents Borknagar's will to fly high, above all, with its mighty wings. The warhammer carried by the eagle is a symbol of Borknagar's military power, as it once was called "The Hammer of the Gods". The motto "Ferro Credimus" could be translate as "In IRON we trust", and, therefore, is a reference of Borknagar's loyalty to the Alliance. . Vintersorg's Royal Castle The home of King Mech and Queen Fernanda. It's a huge castle, with a big garden in front of if and a forest on the backyard. The forest is also home of Vintersorg's Royal Zoo. The castle was built many years ago, even before Borknagar became a country. It served as home and as a fortress, from where many enemies were defeated. Not long ago, the Royal Castle went under a full restoration, and now shows its splendour as when it was built. With the royal couple live lots of cats and dogs. The castle is guarded by Borknagar's elite forces, known as the Royal Dragons. In front of the castle is Glydwr's Park. A place where the people can relax and admire the great statue of the God Glyndwr. . Vintersorg's Royal Zoo Queen Fernanda takes care of the Zoo. Heavy investiments have been made on this Zoo. The main attraction and pride of the Zoo is a Dragon. It doesn't stay in a cage, it can fly anywhere if it wants. Sometimes it flys away and eats a cow somewhere. The government always pays the farmers for these losses. The dragon never stays more than two days away from the Zoo, as it receives good care there, so people from everywhere come to see it. Despite these cow attacks, the dragon lives peacefully and has a good relationship with the people in the Zoo, both workers and visitants. Until today, only Queen Fernanda could fly on it. Other animals that are shown on the Zoo are a couple of cheetahs. Queen Fernanda likes to spend time with them, even feeding sometimes. King Mech would rather see the birds of prey. There are Borknagarian Eagles (Aquila borknagariania), a very rare kind of eagle. There are also other species of eagles, hawks and harpys. In the felines area the Zoo counts with lions, tigers, cougars and other smaller species. Despite all that, Vintersorg's Royal Zoo has many other animals. It's one of the 5th largest Zoo's worldwide, another jewel in the heart of the nation. . Religion The national religion of Borknagar varies with time. But the people always worship a God with the head of a Black Dog. Recently, in front of Borknagar's Royal Castle, a huge, 30m tall, statue of this God has been made taking the place of the old one, slightly over 10m tall. Many worshippers come from all Borknagar too see it. Many tourists from neighbour and friendly countries also come to see. There are five churches dedicated to this God. . Education Borknagar has a solid educational system, numbering five schools and two universities. The schools are responsible for a literacy rate of 100%, a number that makes Borknagar known worldwide and brings joy and pride to the people. These universities assure Borknagar's position in the world as home of many scientists and artists. Many international prizes were won by the borknagarian people. The internet is a common accessory in many households of Borknagar. All schools and universities have access to the internet as well. The borknagarian government has a partnership with universities from Transgenic Metroid, many experts come from that nation to help teaching the English language to the people of Borknagar. King Mech says education is top priority in Borknagar. Economy The working citizens of Borknagar work to extract Marble from mines in the northwestern part of the country. In the south region, a high-quality wine is produced. Exportation of both products generate large amounts of money for the nation. In the central zone, near Vintersorg, there are automobilistic industries. Lots of liters of beer are produced an consumed in Borknagar. One of the highest per capta rates in the world. Construction, asphalt and steel industries are also very important on the country. The nation also counts with a strong financial system. On Vintersorg's Bay stands a harbour, building several ships every year. Military Borknagar's military also grew. The main base is Camp Wilhelm, on Vintersorg. But troops are deployed all over the nation, securiting borders and doing exercises. Armored divisions are always on stand-by, ready to become active when needed. Borknagar's Air Force is the nation's pride. With top of line aircraft, BAF can protect it's people, or deliver death from above on the enemy. There was a countrywide celebration when King Mech announced the investiments on the BAF modernization program. _____________________________ Borknagar Air Force: BAF is divided in two main Commands: Defensive and Offensive. Offensive Air Command is divided in two Wings: Fighter Wing and Bomber Wing. The FW is stays mainly on Vintersorg Air Base, together with Borknagar's International Airport. Some of the bombers also are based there. Some of the aircraft are based on other bases around the country and even overseas and in friendly countries, changing their base regularly, and so, being able so take less hits and answering faster to any attack order. The Defensive Air Command counts only with fighter squadrons and has it's aircraft split in many bases all over Borknagar, with its maintenance park and main base on Vintersorg. With that, it's capable to respond quickly in case of emergency. Defensive patrols are kept on air, and also are under DAC's orders. Every year the BAF and Transgenic Metroid Air Force engage each other in friendly militaristic exercises, splitting the time spent in each country every year, so that the two friendly air forces can always be sharp both in defensive and offensive missions. Some famous BAF's Squadrons: 1st OAC FS - The Royal Eagles 5th OAC FS - Ghostriders 11th OAC FS - The Spearheads 66th OAC FS - Hellspawns 2nd DAC FS - Silver Arrows 4th DAC FS - Delta Darts 1st OAC BS - Red Dragons 666th OAC BS - Hammer of the Gods _____________________________ Borknagar Army: The Army counts with Commands, being the Infantary Command, Cavalry and Airborne. Infantary Command: Responsible for the core of Borknagar's Army, having thousands of troops in bases all over the country. The infantary is in charge of guarding the borders and has police powers, being able to arrest people. Borknagar suffered some time of anarchy, and the Infantary was fundamental to finish it and keep the law and order since then. Cavalry Command: At the beginning, the Cavalry rode horses and charged on the enemies with their animals, but with time, steel horses were needed, and Borknagar's industry developed several models of armored vehicles, speacially heavy Main Battle Tanks. Currently few tanks are operational, the core of Borknagar's armored fist is hibernating, just waiting to be called upon and bring the hell of heavy metal to the enemies. The Command is now divided in Armored Cavalry Division Cores. Famous Armored Divisions: 1st ACDC - Warlords 2nd ACDC - Cheetahs 14th ACDC - Earthquakers 27th ACDC - Stallions 45th ACDC - Hammerheads 66th ACDC - Brothers of Metal Airborne Command The Airborne Command is in charge of deploying rapidly the Army forces in any foreign country, either friend or assaulting an enemy. The Airborne Command is in charge of not only carrying army infantary and armored divisions to other lands, it also has its own fighting arm, the Airborne Divisions. They are elite para-dropped soldiers. They also count with lightweight vehicles. In many occasions, the Airborne Divisions are the first to get in the battle, either in small strategic operations or in massive assaults. Famous Airborne Divisions: 1st AD - Lightinings 2nd AD - Bravehearts 5th AD - God's Tears 11th AD - Newton's Apples _____________________________ Borknagar Navy: As a nation with large shores, and responsible for the surveillance and protection of a vast part of the ocean, Borknagar could not stay without a navy. With government's support, drydocks and shipyards are now working at full steam to suply vessels in the quantity and quality required by the navy. King Mech says that with such monumental distances to be covered, the ships cannot be dependent of convencional power sources, for that, the navy shall equip itself with nuclear powered vessels. After much discussion, the government, the Air Force and Navy got to agreement. Borknagarian Royal Navy will have its own airwing. More than an extra mean of defense to the fleet, this airwing shall be a spearhead in upcoming battles, delivering power anywhere in the globe. The main naval base is located near the industrial complex on Vintersorg, where is located the Vintersorg Bay Harbour. On the surface, above and under it, Borknagar will be present. Nuclear Program Borknagar's nuclear program involves a military and a pacific brench. King Mech was against the use of nuclear energy, for both the military and pacific use, for a long time. But it has changed, and with it, came Borknagar nuclear weapons arsenal and the construction of a nuclear powerplant. _____________________________ Military The nuclear weapons are divided in three Nuclear Commands, Stationary, Mobile and Naval. The Stationary Command is in charge of the missile silos. There are currently thirty missile silos all over Borknagar. Not all of them are occupied. The missiles are constantly being transported from one silo to another, this is Mobile Command`s responsibility. This this command uses trucks for the movement of the weapons from one place to another. Those trucks also serve as Mobile Launchers, which means these weapons can be launched from anywhere. If a situation presents itself during the transport from one silo to another, the crew may receive the order to hide and wait further orders, and may receive the launching order no matter where they are currently located. The Naval Command is part of the Navy. The Naval Command splits it's missiles in submarines. Those submarines are constantly moving, either in Borknagar sea or in international waters. The missiles carried by the submarines are similar to the land-based ones, but built for being able to launched from beneath the waves. The Claws The missiles were designed by the scientists from Borknagar. They are the BNM-1 Avenger Mk.1, the land based version; and the Mk.2, the submarine-launched version. The name of the missile, Avenger, shows Borknagar's intention to use it as a peacekeeper, only used in retaliatory actions, not as a first-strike weapon. Both are Intercontinental Ballistic Missiles (ICBMs) due to their range. Though there is no official data on the range of the missiles, some say it's over 15,000 km. It's known that the Mk.2 has a slightly shorter range. Each missile carries 10 warheads. Each warhead can attack one specific target. Again there is no official data on the energy of each warhead, but rumors say it's about 2 megatons. Air Force The government denies that the bombers of the BAF have any kind of nuclear weapon, but many people say there are airplane-launched nuclear weapons in the borknagarian arsenal. _____________________________ Pacific Use After long studies, King Mech says the nation has reached a level where a nuclear powerplant is not an option, it is a need. The program will follow the steps of the military programs, and with that, the country now detains knowledge in every field of nuclear power, both for creation and destruction. The addition of this new plant assures that there will be no shortage of energy in the near future, thus the nation will be able to keep its steady grownth. The Polemic Borknagar does not have uranium as a natural resource, that means it has to be bought from other nations. King Mech says the uranium for the Navy's nuclear-powered vessels, for the powerplant and for nuclear warheads came from a friendly country. But many say only a small part of the uranium came from there, that the largest part came from the black market. The government denies, and shows evidence that the uranium was bought honestly. However, that's not enough to end all the protests and speculations. Not only that, King Mech says uranium is an strategic resource, and that Borknagar shall have doors open with trade partners all the time so that the country does not run out of this precious mineral. There has also been protests against the nation having stockpiles of nuclear weaponry. But King Mech says that Borknagar has a position as one of the major nations in the international scenary, thus having nuclear weapons is not only a way of assuring the nation's status, but also a way of protecting it's citizen by dissuasion of potential enemies. Independency Parade Every year, thousands of people gather on Glyndwr's Park to watch the Independency parade. King Mech does his usual speech and all see the military parade. The new jets of BAF have already showed up this year. Events One of Borknagar's embassies has suffered a terrorist attack a long time ago. Borknagar has seem a great drop in the oil prices. Some of the outlying territories have sufferd severe drought. Borknagar's 's crop output has recently surged on 3/11/2007. A widespread viral infection has spread among your populace on 3/13/2007. Borknagar's economy enters a deep recession on 6/4/2007. Some of the outlying territories have sufferd severe drought on 6/11/2007. Due excessive rains, floods became a problem on 8/28/2007. The housing market fell, destroying wealth and confidence in the process oh 2/8/2008. A new airstrip has been built and the terminal updated one 6/8/2008. Counterfeiters raided the national mint last night and stole your nation’s precious printing plates on 12/8/2008. News Archive - 6/24 - URGENT! The horror! Another nuclear weapon is fired on our nation. But morale won't drop! (Read more) - 6/22 - URGENT! The horror! Another nuclear weapon is fired on our nation. King Mech's speech says we shall not give in. Victory is near. (Read more) - 6/21 - Borknagar receives finnancial assistance from IRON. The war machine breathes and roares again! (Read more) - 6/20 - Riots have sparked up. Ecconomy and military forces suffer. But King Mech says Borknagar will not be defeated, and prepares for further battles. (Read more) - 6/20 - URGENT! Vintersorg was hit by a nuclear weapon. Many lost their lives during this attack. The whole nation is in grief, but won't lose it's morale. King Mech talks about vengeance. (Read more) - 6/20 - Borknagar fires it's first nuclear weapon. Military experts say it was a success. (Read more) - 6/19 - WAR! Borknagar joins IRON in a war against FAN. (Read more) - 6/9 - Borknagar is now a nuclear superpower. Counting with numerous warheads and a large army, King Mech says our mighty nation is ready to be the sword and the shield of IRON. (Read more) - 3/14 - Surprising all, King Mech announces Borknagar's first nuclear weapon. (Read more) - 3/12 - The IRON alliance enters war. Borknagar does not join the battle, but king Mech puts nation in defcon 1, with tank divisions mobilized and a raise in infantary numbers. He says Borknagar is going to help it's friends with all that we can. (Read more) - 3/11 - The Kingdom of Borknagar got a big loan from IMF, as announced. King Mech invested heavily in infrastructure and on the nation's educational system.(Read more) - 3/4/2007 - It was announced that the old Glyndwr's statue, 10m tall, will be replaced by a new one, over 30m tall. (Read more) - 2/28/2007: King Mech announces big plans for the nation. Negotiations for a loan have started with IMF (IRON's Monetary Fund). (Read more) Category:Good Nation Pages